Nui Harime
|Kanji = 針目 縫 |Kana = はりめ ぬい |Roumaji = Harime Nui |Image = Nui.jpg |Image-size = 275px |Race = Human |Gender = Female |Hair = Blonde |Eyes = Dark Blue |Affiliation = Kiryūin Family Revocs Corporation |Occupation = Grand Couturier |Weapon = Purple Scissor Blade |Status = Alive |Allies = Ragyō Kiryūin Rei Hōōmaru |Enemies = Ryūko Matoi Satsuki Kiryūin (?; as of Episode 12) |Anime = Episode 11 |Japanese = Yukari Tamura}} , whose strength even Satsuki Kiryūin fears, is the Grand Couturier of Revocs Corporation and the murderer of Isshin Matoi. She wields a purple Scissor Blade, which is the other half of Ryūko Matoi's scissor blade. Appearance Nui Harime seems to be a teenage girl of medium height. She has very long blond hair tied in two drill-shaped ponytails, and her eyes are a sapphire blue color. Her irises resemble smiling faces with white eyes and purple mouths. She wears a richly adorned lolita-styled pink dress, accompanied by boots, a parasol, a large bow and a purple eyepatch covering her left eye, which she lost in her battle against Isshin Matoi. Personality Nui demonstrates a very energetic and cheerful behavior. She is always seen smiling, and acts very friendly with everyone, demonstrating excessive intimacy towards even Satsuki and revealing to Ryūko in a rather nonchalant way the fact that she killed her father. According to Ragyō, Nui is a free spirit and will do whatever she wants according to her whims. Her often bubbly behavior masks a very sociopathic individual, and she has shown a high degree of sadism. Abilities Being a Grand Couturier, she has a deep knowledge of how Life Fiber clothing is made, as demonstrated when she effortlessly spotted and removed Uzu Sanageyama's uniform's Banshi, dismantling the uniform. She is also able to handle herself exceptionally well in battle, being able to effortlessly block a direct attack from a Three Star Goku Uniform without having to wear any kind of special clothing. Nui also appears to be extremely skilled when it comes to mimicry and infiltration. She was able to completely disguise herself as Shinjiro Nagita, disguising her height, hair style, gender and voice almost perfectly. She was also somehow able to create fake student data for Nagita, which appeared genuine upon inspection but disappeared immediately when she discarded her disguise. The only clue to her true identity that she apparently could not change was her eyepatch, which she instead covered up. In order to support her disguise she also used lifelike puppets to imitate the One-Star students chasing Nagita, indicating that she is also skilled at puppetry and ventriloquism. It is also of interest that of the characters shown in the series thus far, she is the only one to be capable of performing reality-warping feats such as leaning upon the large red text which forms her own name, and completely disregarding the space separating her from Satsuki, allowing her to run her fingers through her hair as though they were standing eye to eye, when in reality, they were many meters apart. This may however be done for effect rather than an actual ability. Shinjirō Nagita In order to attract and take out Ryūko Matoi, Nui disguised herself as a fictional student named . Supposedly, he was a former member of the Newspaper Club before he got banned from school grounds. He is aware of all of Satsuki Kiryūin's wrongdoings, and wanted someone to stand up to her. He tries to convince Ryūko Matoi don Senketsu when she was afraid of putting him on again and had lost her will to fight. However, Ryūko disagrees, shouting that she fights for no one while pushing him out the Mankanshoku Family household. Later, he decided to stand up on his own by distributing slander against Satsuki together with Mako Mankanshoku. After being cornered by a some bullies (also Nui's creation), be let himself get beat up in order to get Ryūko to transform. Upon witnessing Ryūko do so, Nui doffs her disguise and promptly breaks Senketsu. Relationships Ryūko Matoi Despite her cheery attitude, Nui holds a grudge against Isshin Matoi for managing to conceal Senketsu's existence from her and taking out her left eye to boot. To relieve her anger, she attempts more than once to kill his daughter Ryūko (who she mockingly treats with affection), even after being expressly forbidden from doing so by Satsuki Kiryūin. Satsuki Kiryūin Nui has known Satsuki for an unknown amount of time. She treats her with excessive intimacy, claiming that their hearts used to "beat as one, both day and night". While Satsuki seems to fear Nui's power to some extent, Nui claims she would never disobey Satsuki, though the implications of these claims are very unpredictable. Senketsu When Nui touches Senketsu in Episode 12, he reacts by having Ryūko jump away. He notes that Nui's hands are "too cold". Memorable quotes ;"I don't wear such crude things." : - Nui expressing her opinions on Goku Uniforms. ;"Yep! It was me! I'm the one who killed your father!" : - Nui reveals this to Ryūko, provoking her rage. Image gallery Nuifourthwall.jpg Killlakill_ep11_nui_harime.png Ep11_nuiscissorblade.png tumblr_my2venwhVJ1rb06tgo1_500.gif tumblr_mxclu7Enqf1sn41kxo1_500.gif Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters